Veerle Casteleyn
Vlaanderen, Belgium |production = * Antwerp 1996 * 1998 Film * London * Dutch Tour 2006 |roles = * Sylvani / Jemima * Swing |trained = De Koninklijke Balletschool van Antwerpen}}Veerle Casteleyn is a Belgian actress and ballerina. She portrayed Jemima in the London Production and the [[Cats (1998 Film)|1998 Cats film]]. Cats Credits Antwerp - 05/1996 - 09/1996 - Sillabub ("Sylvani") Cats: The Movie - 08/1997 - 09/1997 - Jemima London - 10/1997 - 04/1998 - Swing (cover Electra, Etcetera, Jemima, Victoria, Rumpleteazer) London - 04/1998 - 23/10/1999 - Jemima Dutch Tour - 10/2006 - Swing (cover Electra, Sillabub, Victoria) Dutch Tour - 06/2007 - Sillabub ("Sylvani") Career Veerle is a professionally trained ballerina, having studied at the De Koninklijke Balletschool van Antwerpen in Belgium. In addition to Jemima/Sylvani, she has also covered the roles of Victoria, Rumpleteazer, Electra, and Etcetera as a swing in various productions of Cats. At the time of the video's release in 1998, she was portraying Jemima in the West End. She has performed various other musical theater roles, such as Liesl in The Sound of Music and Louise in Carousel. Veerle also made television appearances in the Belgian courtroom dramas Flikken and De Wet Volgens Milo. She now teaches dance at the Diluna Dansstudio and choreographed their production of Cats in 2013. Veerle speaks and has performed in several languages, including Flemish, English, Dutch, and French. Biography (1999) Training : Municipal Institute for Ballet, Antwerp, Belgium. Theatre : Orphan in Annie (Royal Youth Theatre), Liesl in The Sound of Music (Royal Ballet of Flanders), Jemima in Cats (Antwerp), Revival of The Sound of Music, Several roles as swing in Cats (New London) Other : Jemima in Cats, The Video. Performance Credits Theatre: * Annie (Belgium) * The Sound of Music The Sound of Music (Liesl, Belgium) * Cats (Sillabub/Sylvani, Swing, Multiple Productions/Tours) * The Sound of Music (Revival) * Carousel (Louise, UK National Tour) * A Little Night Music (Fredrika, European Tour) * Romeo en Julia: van Haat tot Liefde (Julia, Belgium) * Fiddler on the Roof (Chava, Belgium) * Alleen op de Wereld (Adult Remi, European Tour) * Dracula (Ensemble, Belgium) * Mamma Mia! (Ensemble, Belgium) * Les Miserables 2008-2009 (Ensemble, Netherlands Tour) * Oliver (Ensemble/Charlotte, Belgium) * Musical Droomvlucht (Ensemble, Belgium) Television: * Fkken (Elke De Brock) 5, Episode 6: Sporen * De Wet Volgens Milo (Sonja, Main) Gallery Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 01.jpg|1998 Film Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 02.jpg|1998 Film Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 03.jpg|1998 Film Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 04.jpg|1998 Film ID Jemima 1.jpg|1998 Film Munkustrap Michael Gruber Film 06.jpg|1998 Film Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Backstage film 1.jpg|Behind the scenes (1998 Film) Veerle Casteleyn 05.jpg|Rehearsals (1998 Film) Veerle Casteleyn 04.jpg|Rehearsals (1998 Film) Jemima Icon 1.jpg|Advert (1998 Film) Film Cover 1.jpg|Advert (1998 Film) Jemima advert UK Tour.png|Advert (1998 Film) Jemimavideo.jpg|Advert (1998 Film) Advertising Jemima.png|Advert (1998 Film) Sillabub Antwerp96.jpg|1996 Antwerp Sillabub Sylvani Antwerp 1996 Veerle Casteleyn.gif|1996 Antwerp Admetus Etc Andrew Wright Veerle Casteleyn L9712.png|Etcetera / Swing, London 1997 Etcetera Veerle Casteleyn London 01.jpg|Etcetera / Swing, London 1997 London Group 2.jpg|Victoria / Swing, London Jemima Veerle Casteleyn London 02.jpg|1998 London Jemima L9807 2.jpg|1998 London Jemima L9807.png|1998 London Jemima Veerle Casteleyn L9807 1.jpg|1998 London Jemima Veerle Casteleyn London 1998 03.jpg|1998 London Jemima Veerle Casteleyn London 1999 01.jpg|1999 London Veerle Makeup 2.jpg|With a fan, 1999 London Veerle Makeup 3.jpg|With a fan, 1999 London Electra Helen Geets Dutch Tour06 1.jpg|Electra / Swing, Dutch tour 2006 Cass Electra Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg|Electra / Swing, Dutch tour 2006 Sillabub Veerle Casteleyn Dutch Tour 2007.png|Dutch tour 2007 Daymon montaigne jones and veerle castelyn.jpg|Dutch tour 2006, with Daymon Montaigne-Jones as Tumblebrutus. IMG_4311.jpg|Dutch tour rehearsals IMG_4356.jpg|Dutch tour rehearsals Veerle Casteleyn 03.JPG Trivia * Her name, Veerle, is pronounced Veer-la and means "feather" in Flemish. * Veerle is the only cast member from the 1998 Film who is pictured on the VHS/DVD cover. She was in costume as Jemima, and the rest of the pictured actors were from the 1998 West End cast, which Veerle was a part of too. * Some fans believe, having listened to her real voice, that Veerle wasn't dubbed for her spoken lines in "The Jellicle Ball', since the voices sound very much alike. * Despite her voice being dubbed for certain parts of the film, she became a favorite among fans, appearing in multiple commercial posters and ads for the DVD release. This increased her character's popularity and meaning in the show. Category:Movie (1998) Cast Category:London Cast Category:Dutch Tour Cast Category:Swings Category:Jemima actor Category:Sillabub actor Category:Antwerp Cast